concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheap Trick Concerts 2010s
2010 01/01/10 Pasadena, CA Rose Bowl **NCAA Rose Bowl pre- game** 01/22/10 Charlottesville, VA Jefferson Theatre 01/23/10 Baltimore, MD Rams Head Live 01/25/10 New York, NY Irving Plaza 01/26/10 Brooklyn, NY St Anne's Warehouse **"Soundstage" TV recording 01/28/10 New York, NY Hard Rock Cafe **"Artist Confidential" recording** 01/29/10 Atlantic City, NJ Harrah's 01/30/10 Boston, MA House of Blues 02/04/10 Toronto, ONT, Canada Sound Academy 02/05/10 Windsor, ONT, Canada The Coliseum at Caesars 02/25/10 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues 02/26/10 Rancho Mirage, CA Agua Caliente Casino 03/02/10 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 03/03/10 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 03/05/10 Kansas City, MO Ameristar Casino 03/18/10 Austin, TX KLRU Studio **"Austin City Limits" TV recording 03/19/10 Austin, TX Auditorium Shores **SXSW Festival** 03/20/10 Durant, OK Choctaw Events Center 03/26/10 Enoch, ALB, Canada River Cree Casino 03/28/10 Tacoma, WA Emerald Queen Casino 04/14/10 Solano Beach, CA Belly Up 04/17/10 Long Beach, CA Grand Prix 04/24/10 Laughlin, NV Laughlin River Run/Aquarius Casino Resort 05/01/10 Cary, NC Booth Amphitheatre 05/07/10 Wichita, KS Wichita River Festival 05/21/10 Fredericksburg, VA Gordon W Shelton Blvd 05/22/10 Ashburn, VA Belmont Country Club/Loudon Summer Music Fest **with The Willowz** 06/04/10 Orlando, FL House of Blues 06/05/10 Peachtree City, GA Fred Amphitheatre 06/11/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/12/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/15/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/16/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/18/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/19/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/22/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/23/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/25/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/26/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/29/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 06/30/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/02/10 El Paso, TX Downtown Street Festival 07/03/10 Scottsdale, AZ Talking Stick Casino 07/09/10 Columbus, OH LC Outdoor Amphitheater **with Squeeze** 07/10/10 Chicago, IL Ravinia **with Squeeze** 07/11/10 Cleveland, OH House of Blues **with Squeeze** 07/13/10 New York, NY Radio City Music Hall **with Squeeze** 07/14/10 Boston, MA Bank of America Pavilion **with Squeeze** 07/16/10 Philadelphia, PA Mann Music Centre **with Squeeze** 07/17/10 Gilford, NH Meadowbrook Pavilion **with Squeeze** 07/18/10 New Brunswick, NJ State Theater **with Squeeze** 07/20/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/21/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/22/10 San Diego, CA New Children's Museum **ComicCon, private show** 07/23/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/24/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/27/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/28/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/29/10 Irvine Meadows, CA Verizon Amphitheater **with Aerosmith** 07/30/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 07/31/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/03/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/04/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/06/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/07/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/10/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/11/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/13/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/14/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/17/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/18/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 08/20/10 Springfield, IL State Fair **with Blondie - CT set cancelled due to rain** 08/21/10 Red Wing, MN Treasure Island Casino **with Blondie** 08/22/10 Wisconsin Dells, WI The Crystal Grand 08/27/10 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Centre **with Blondie** 08/28/10 Dayton, OH Fraze Pavilion **with Blondie** 08/29/10 Baltimore, MD Pier Six Pavilion **with Blondie** 09/03/10 Memphis, TN Botanic Garden **with Blondie** 09/05/10 Norfolk, NE Norfolk, NE 09/09/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 09/10/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 09/11/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 09/16/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 09/17/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 09/18/10 Las Vegas, NV Paris Casino **Sgt Pepper Live** 10/08/10 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery 10/09/10 Sonoma, CA BR Cohn Winery 10/23/10 Florence, IN Belterra Casino Resort 10/29/10 Harris, MI Island Resort & Casino 10/30/10 Harris, MI Island Resort & Casino 11/07/10 Glasgow, Scotland ABC 11/08/10 Wolverhampton, England Wulfrun Hall 11/10/10 Lomdon, England Roundhouse **Classic Rock Awards** 11/11/10 Manchester, England Academy 2 11/12/10 London, England Shepherds Bush Empire 12/03/10 Ft Worth, TX Billy Bob's 12/04/10 Kinder, LA Coushatta Casino *2011* 01/20/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 01/21/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 01/28/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 01/29/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/04/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/05/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/11/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/12/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/18/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/19/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/25/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 02/26/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 04/16/11 Tucson, AZ Pima County Fair 05/07/11 Atlantic City, NJ Tropicana Casino Resort 05/13/11 Biloxi, MS IP Casino Resort 05/21/11 St Petersburg, FL St Pete Times Forum **After Tampa Bay Lightning v Boston Bruins NHL Play Off game 4** 05/23/11 ? Las Vegas, NV **Private show** 05/27/11 Clive, IA 7 Flags Event Center 05/29/11 St Paul, MN KQRS Festival 06/11/11 Castle Donington, England Download Festival 06/12/11 Bristol, England O2 Academy **with Plead the 5th** 06/15/11 Dublin, Ireland Olympia Theatre **with Plead the 5th** 06/17/11 Uden, Netherlands DePul 06/19/11 Hamburg, Germany Stadtpark **supporting Jeff Beck** 06/20/11 Dresden, Germany Junge Garde **supporting Jeff Beck** 06/22/11 Lisbon, Portugal Lisbon Coliseum 06/24/11 Vitoria, Spain Azkena Rock Festival 07/01/11 Omaha, NE Memorial Park 07/02/11 Greeley, CO Greeley Stampede 07/14/11 Oshkosh, WI Rock USA Festival 07/15/11 Detroit, MI Sound Board @ Motor City Casino 07/17/11 Ottawa, ON, Canada Ottawa Blues Festival **Incomplete show - stage collapse** 07/19/11 Lewiston, NY Artpark 07/20/11 Longford, ON, Canada Casino Rama 07/22/11 London, ON, Canada "Rock The Park" - Harris Park 07/23/11 Mattawa, ON, Canada Voyageur Days 07/29/11 Dubuque, IA County Fairgrounds 07/31/11 Lac du Flambeau, WI Lake of the Torches Resort Casino 08/05/11 Silver Lake, MI Val Du Lakes Resort 08/06/11 New Lenox, IL Triple Play Concert Series 08/18/11 Brooklyn, NY Seaside Summer Concert Series at Coney Island **set cut short due to stormy weather** 08/20/11 San Francisco, CA Bonehead BBQ/Great Meadow at Ft Mason 08/26/11 Boise, ID Western Idaho Fair 08/27/11 Salem, OR Oregon State Fair 08/29/11 Jacksonville, OR Brittfest **with Plead the 5th** 08/31/11 Monroe, WA Evergreen State Fair **with Plead the 5th** 09/01/11 Vancouver, BC, Canada Pacific National Exposition **Cancelled** 09/01/11 Vancouver, BC, Canada Commodore Ballroom **with Plead the 5th** 09/03/11 New Town, ND 4 Bears Casino 09/04/11 Huron, SD South Dakota State Fair 09/05/11 Grand Island, NE Nebraska State Fair 09/16/11 Clarksburg, CA The Old Sugar Mill **Cancelled** 09/17/11 Fresno, CA Blazefest 09/23/11 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theater **Dream Police show** 09/28/11 Bloomsburg, PA Bloomsburg Fair **Cancelled, flooding** 09/30/11 West Springfield, MA The Big E Comcast Arena **Incomplete show due to bad weather** 10/07/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/08/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/14/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/15/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/20/11 Chicago, IL House of Blues **5th Annual School Rocks Fundraiser for San Miguel Schools** 10/21/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/22/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/28/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/29/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 10/30/11 New Orleans, LA Voodoo Fest 11/04/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 11/05/11 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino **Dream Police show** 11/12/11 Tucson, AZ Casino Del Sol 11/26/11 Glasgow, Scotland SECC **supporting Deep Purple** 11/27/11 Birmingham, England LG Arena **supporting Deep Purple** 11/29/11 Manchester, England M.E.N Arena **supporting Deep Purple** 11/30/11 London, England O2 Arena **supporting Deep Purple** 12/04/11 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay **Rock'n'Roll LV Marathon Start Line Concert** 12/08/11 Huntingdon, NY Paramount Theater 12/10/11 Silver Spring, MD The Fillmore Silver Spring **Rescheduled from 09/27/11** 12/28/11 Atlanta, GA Buckhead Theatre **benefit for WWF/Coca-Cola Arctic Home Campaign** 12/31/11 St Petersburg, FL Jannus Landing **Dream Police show** *2012* 03/17/12 Albuquerque, NM Route 66 Casino Amphitheatre 04/22/12 Washington DC National Mall **Earth Day, short set due to rain** 05/04/12 West Wendover, NV Peppermill Concert Hall 05/19/12 Shelton, WA Little Creek Casino 05/26/12 Chester, WV Mountaineer Casino 05/30/12 Fayettville, AR **private show** 06/01/12 Rockford, IL BMO Harris Bank Center **with The Sensations and Miles Nielsen** 06/02/12 Onamia, MN Grand Casino Mille Lacs **rearranged from 05/12/12** 06/07/12 Tulsa, OK The Joint at The Hard Rock 06/16/12 Minneapolis, MN Target Center **with Aerosmith** 06/19/12 Cleveland, OH Quicken Loans Arena **with Aerosmith** 06/22/12 Chicago, IL Target Center **with Aerosmith** 06/24/12 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena 06/27/12 Toronto, ON Canada Air Canada Center **with Aerosmith** 06/28/12 Watertown, NY AMP Festival at Fairgrounds Arena 06/29/12 Albany, NY Times Union Center **with Aerosmith** 07/01/12 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum **with Aerosmith** 07/03/12 Bristow, VA Jiffy Lube Live **with Aerosmith** (postponed to 08/12) 07/05/12 Detroit, MI Palace of Auburn Hills **with Aerosmith** 07/06/12 Cincinnati, OH Taft Theater 07/07/12 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater Summerfest **with Aerosmith** 07/10/12 Bridgeport, CT The Klein 07/12/12 Halifax, NS, Canada Casino Nova Scotia 07/17/12 Boston, MA TD Garden **with Aerosmith** 07/19/12 Boston, MA TD Garden **with Aerosmith** 07/20/12 Queens, NY Citifield **cancelled** 07/21/12 Philadelphia, PA Wells Fargo Center **with Aerosmith** 07/22/12 Harrington, DE Delaware State Fair 07/24/12 East Rutherford, NJ IZOD Center **with Aerosmith** 07/26/12 Atlanta, GA Philips Arena **with Aerosmith** 07/28/12 Dallas, TX American Airline Center **with Aerosmith** 07/29/12 Austin, TX ACL Live at The Moody Theater 07/30/12 Houston, TX Toyota Center **with Aerosmith** 08/01/12 Denver, CO Pepsi Center **with Aerosmith** 08/03/12 Reno, NV Silver Legacy Casino 08/04/12 Oakland, CA Oracle Arena **with Aerosmith** 08/06/12 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl **with Aerosmith** 08/08/12 Tacoma, WA Tacoma Dome **with Aerosmith** 08/12/12 Bristow, VA Jiffy Lube Live **with Aerosmith** (rearranged date) 08/17/12 Springfield, IL Illinois State Fair 08/18/12 Williams Bay, WI Ferro Pavilion 08/24/12 Hammond, IN Summer Triple Play 08/25/12 Riverside, IA Riverside Casino 08/31/12 Atlantic City, NJ Music Box at Borgata Hotel 09/01/12 Virginia Beach, VA American Music Festival 09/03/12 Indianapolis, IN Rib America at Military Park **w/ Blue Oyster Cult** 09/15/12 Miami, OK 09/21/12 Ottawa, ONT, Canada Carp Fair 09/22/12 Niagara Falls, NY Seneca Niagara Casino 09/28/12 Turtle Lake, WI St Croix Casino 09/30/12 Solomons, MD PNC Pavilion **with Blondie** 11/08/12 Oklahoma City, OK Chesapeake Energy Arena **with Aerosmith** 11/11/12 Wichita, KS INTRUST Bank Arena **with Aerosmith** 11/14/12 Kansas City, MO Sprint Center **with Aerosmith** 11/16/12 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center **with Aerosmith** 11/20/12 New York, NY Madison Square Garden **with Aerosmith** 11/23/12 Atlantic City, NJ Revel Resorts, Ovation Hall **with Aerosmith** 11/24/12 Bethlehem, PA Sands Casino 11/25/12 Columbus, OH Nationwide Arena **with Aerosmith** 11/27/12 Toronto, ON Canada Air Canada Centre **with Aerosmith** 12/01/12 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden Arena **with Aerosmith** 12/03/12 Los Angeles, CA Staples Center **with Aerosmith** 12/06/12 New Orleans, LA New Orleans Arena **with Aerosmith** 12/07/12 Temecula, CA Pechanga Casino 12/09/12 Ft Lauderdale, FL BB&T Center **with Aerosmith** 12/11/12 Tampa, FL Tampa Bay Times Forum **with Aerosmith** 12/13/12 Nashville, TN Bridgestone Arena **with Aerosmith** 12/29/12 Tempe, AZ Arizona State University **Buffalo Wild Wings Bowl** *2013* 01/24/13 Las Vegas, NV Convention Center **Private show** 02/06/13 Orlando, FL HOB, Universal City **Private show** 02/22/13 Chicago, IL Park West **Private show** 04/13/13 Orlando, FL Hilton **Private show** 04/25/13 Denver, CO **Private show** 04/28/13 New York, NY John Varvatos Bowery Boutique **Budokan 35th Ann** 04/30/13 Los Angeles El Rey **Budokan 35th Ann** 05/01/13 Los Angeles, CA Tonight Show with Jay Leno 05/03/13 Tampa, FL Funshine Festival 05/04/13 West Palm Beach, FL Sunfest 05/10/13 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Live 05/11/13 Biloxi, MS Beau Rivage Theater 05/16/13 Detroit, MI Motor City Casino 05/17/13 Columbus, OH Columbus Crew Stadium **Rock on the Range** 05/18/13 Camden, NJ Susquehanna Bank Center **WMMR Festival** 05/20/13 New York, NYC iHeart Radio Theater **iHeart Radio Live** 05/24/13 Council Bluffs, IA Stir Cove 05/25/13 Kansas City, MO Voodoo at Hurrah's Casino) 05/26/13 Pryor, OK Rocklahoma 05/28/13 Salina, KS Stiefel Theater) 05/31/13 Chandler, AZ Wild Horse Pass Hotel & Casino) 06/01/13 Albuquerque, NM Isleta Casino 06/07/13 Lincoln, CA Thunder Valley Casino) **with Pat Benatar** 06/08/13 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theater **with Pat Benatar** 06/09/13 Santa Barbara, CA Santa Barbara Bowl **with Pat Benatar** 06/11/13 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery 06/12/13 Napa, CA Uptown Theater 06/14/13 Bakersfield, CA Rabobank Arena **with Pat Benatar** 06/15/13 Las Vegas, NV The Pearl at The Palms **with Pat Benatar** 06/16/13 Tucson, AZ Anselmo Valencia Amphitheater **with Pat Benatar** 06/19/13 Midland, TX Wagner Noel PAC 06/21/13 Grand Prairie, TX Verizon Theatre 06/22/13 Houston, TX Arena Theater 06/25/13 Austin, TX Austin City Limits 07/02/13 Muskegon, MI Heritage Landing, Summer Celebration **with Foghat** 07/03/13 LaCrosse, WI Riverfest 07/05/13 Clear Lake, IA Surf Ballroom 07/06/13 Apple Valley, MN Weesner Amphitheater 07/10/13 Fort Calgary,AB Canada Stampede Roundup **with Def Leppard** 07/12/13 Brooklyn, NY Seaside Summer Concert series 07/13/13 Columbus, OH Lifestyle Communications Pavilion 07/18/13 Walker, MN Moondance Jam **with Motley Crue** 07/19/13 Waukesha, WI Waukesha County Fair 07/20/13 Chicago, IL AVMA Conf, McCormick Place **Private show** 07/25/13 Eugene, OR Lane County Fair 07/26/13 Great Falls, MT Montana State Fair 07/27/13 Medicine Hat, AB Canada Medicine Hat Exhibition 07/31/13 Redmond, OR Deschutes County Fair 08/03/13 Winter Park, CO Hideaway Park 08/07/13 Nagoya, Japan Diamond Hall 08/08/13 Tokyo, Japan O-East 08/10/13 Tokyo, Japan Chiba Mukuhari Messe **Summersonic** 08/11/13 Osaka, Japan Maishima site **Summersonic** 08/20/13 Vienna, VA Wolftrap Filene Center 08/21/13 Pittsburgh, PA Stage AE 08/23/13 Morristown, NJ Mayo Performing Arts Center 08/24/13 Westbury, NY NYCB Theater 08/25/13 Hampton Beach, NH Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 08/27/13 Englewood, NJ Bergen Performing Arts Center 08/30/13 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater **with Aerosmith, HD 110th Ann Show** 08/31/13 Highland Park, IL Ravinia **Sgt Pepper & Budokan show** 09/10/13 Dallas, TX **Private show** 09/11/13 Puyallup, WA Washington State Fair **Sgt Pepper & Budokan show** 09/12/13 Los Angeles, CA Grammy Museum 09/14/13 Los Angeles, CA Guitar Center Sessions 09/17/13 Durham, NC Carolina Theater of Durham 09/20/13 Lake Charles, LA L'Auberge Casino 09/21/13 Bossier City, LA Horshoe Casino & Hotel 09/28/13 Charleston, IL Lantz Arena 10/04/13 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 10/16/13 Phoenix, AZ Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum 11/15/13 Mashantucket, CT MGM Grand at Foxwoods 11/16/13 Atlantic City, NJ Harrah's Resort 12/03/13 North Charleston, SC N Charleston Performing Arts Center 12/05/13 Sarasota, FL Van Wezel 12/06/13 Jacksonville, FL Florida Theater 12/07/13 Miami, FL Magic City Casino 12/27/13 Merrillville, IN Radisson Star Plaza 12/28/13 Mt Pleasant, MI Soaring Eagle Casino Resort 12/29/13 Seneca, NY Seneca Allegany Casino *2014* 02/06/14 St Charles, IL Arcada Theater 02/07/14 St Charles, IL Arcada Theater 02/08/14 Orlando, FL Seaworld, Bayside Stadium **Cancelled** 02/12/14 Milwaukee, WI Wisconsin Center Arena **Private show** 02/14/14 Ridgefield, CT Ridgefield Playhouse 02/15/14 Montclair, NJ Wellmont Theater 02/16/14 Lynn, MA Lynn Auditorium 02/20/14 Sault Ste Marie, MI Kewadin Casino 02/21/14 Milwaukee, WI BMO Harris Bradley Center 02/22/14 Anderson, IN Hoosier Park 02/26/14 Victoria, BC, Canada Farquar Auditorium 02/27/14 Nanaimo, BC, Canada Port Theater 03/01/14 Richmond, BC, Canada River Rock Casino 03/03/14 New Orleans, LA Orpheus Ball, Convention Center 03/06/14 Calgary, AB, Canada Deerfoot Inn & Casino 03/07/14 Regina, SK, Canada Casino Regina 03/09/14 Thunder Bay, ON, Canada Community Auditorium 05/10/14 Malibu, CA Open Heart Foundation Gala (Jane Seymour) 05/16/14 Austin, TX Emo's 05/17/14 Richardson, TX Wildflower Festival 06/05/14 Hampton Beach, NH Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 06/06/14 Lancaster, PA American Music Theatre 06/07/14 Fairfax, VA Celebrate Fairfax Festival 06/14/14 Baton Rouge, LA Dixie Landin' Theme Park 06/20/14 Rosemont, IL Rosemont Theatre **with Peter Frampton** 06/23/14 Toronto, ON, Canada Molson Amphitheatre **with Boston** 06/24/14 Clarkston, MI DTE Energy Music Theatre **with Boston** 06/25/14 Newark, OH Midland Theatre 06/27/14 Bethel, NY Bethel Woods Center For The Arts **with Boston** 06/28/14 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Arena **with Boston** 06/29/14 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center **with Boston** 07/01/14 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach Theater **with Boston** 07/02/14 Bangor, ME Darlings Waterfront Pavilion **with Boston** 07/04/14 Blue Ash, OH Blue Ash Summit Park 07/05/14 Lake Ozark, MO H Toads Bar & Grill on the Lake 07/06/14 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/10/14 Northfield, OH Hard Rock Live 07/11/14 Fort Wayne, IN Three Rivers Festival 07/12/14 Greenville, WI Greenville Lions Club **with Pat Benatar** 07/16/14 Spokane, WA **private show** 07/17/14 Snoqualmie, WA Snoqualmie Casino 07/19/14 Cadott, WI Chippewa Valley Rock Fest **with Aerosmith** 07/22/14 Albuquerque, NM Sandia Casino Ampitheater **with Boston** 07/25/14 Phoenix, AZ Comerica Theatre **with Boston** 07/26/14 Las Vegas, NV The Joint at the HRH **with Boston** 07/29/14 Los Angeles, CA The Forum **with Boston** 08/01/14 Davenport, IA Mississippi Valley Fair 08/02/14 Sheridan, WY Trails End Concert Park 08/07/14 Park City, UT **private show?** 08/08/14 Sturgis, SD Buffalo Chip 08/09/14 Greenwood Village, CO Fiddlers Green Amp **with Rick Springfield** 08/15/14 Beaver Dam, WI Dodge County Fair 08/16/14 Erie, PA Celebrate Erie 08/17/14 Baltimore, MD Rams Head Live 08/23/14 Moncton, NB, Canada Casino New Brunswick 08/26/14 Huntingdon, NY The Paramount 08/27/14 Boston, MA House of Blues 08/28/14 Syracuse, NY NY State Fair 08/30/14 (northern Illinois) **private show** 08/31/14 Norfolk, NE Divots DeVent Center **with Journey** 09/05/14 Hutchinson, KS Kansas State Fair 09/06/14 Spencer, IA Clay County Fair 09/07/14 Park City, UT **private show** 09/13/14 Chicago, IL Wrigley Field **with Zac Brown** 09/14/14 Chicago, IL Humboldt Park **Riotfest** 09/17/14 Pomona, CA Los Angeles County Fair 09/27/14 Lawrenceburg, IN Lawrenceburg Fall Fest 10/03/14 North Myrtle Beach, SC House of Blues 10/04/14 Greenville, SC TD Convention Center **private show** 10/05/14 Birmingham, AL Iron City Bham 10/08/14 Knoxville, TN Tennessee Theatre 10/09/14 Charles Town, WV Hollywood Casino at Charles Town Races 10/11/14 Silver Springs, FL Twin Oaks Amphitheater 01/12/14 Ft Lauderdale, FL Parker Playhouse 10/23/14 New York, NY Hammerstein Ballroom **Little Kids Rock benefit, w/Joan Jett* 10/29/14 Coral Gables, FL The Biltmore **Grammy Foundation private show** 10/30/14 Miami, FL KISS Kruise 11/12/14 Atlanta, GA Fox Theater **Lynyrd Skynyrd tribute show** 11/21/14 Stateline, NV Montbleu Showroom 11/22/14 San Francisco, CA The Warfield 12/14/14 Nuevo Vallarta, Mexico Vallarta-Nayarit Classic Rock Festival 12/17/14 Houston, TX House of Blues 12/19/14 New Orleans, LA Champions Square-Superdome *2015* 01/24/15 San Francisco, CA The Sound Factory **private show, incl Joan Jett, Jo Dee Messina** 02/07/15 West Dover, VT Hermitage Club ski resort **private show** 02/26/15 Nashville, TN General Jackson Showboat **private show, incl Trisha Yearwood, Brad Paisley & others** 03/07/15 Las Vegas, NV Fremont Street Race Jam 03/08/15 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay R'n'R Fantasy Camp 03/14/15 Perth, WA, Australia Kings Park **with Billy Idol, The Angels, Choirboys 03/18/15 Wollongong, NSW, Australia WIN Entertainment Centre **with Billy Idol** 03/19/15 Sydney, NSW, Australia Qantas Credit Union Arena **with Billy Idol** 03/21/15 Coldstream, VIC, Australia Rochford Wines **with Billy Idol, The Angels, Choirboys 03/22/15 Mclaren Vale, SA, Australia Leconfield Wines **with Billy Idol, The Angels, Choirboys 03/24/15 Melbourne, VIC, Australia Margaret Court Arena **with Billy Idol** 03/28/15 Pokolbin, NSW, Australia Bimbadgen Eastate **with Billy Idol, The Angels, Choirboys 03/29/15 Mt Cotton, QLD, Australia Sirromet Wines **with Billy Idol, The Angels, Choirboys 04/01/15 Auckland, New Zealand Vector Arena **with Billy Idol** 04/02/15 Wellington, New Zealand TSB Arena **with Billy Idol** 04/04/15 Christchurch, New Zealand Horncastle Arena **with Billy Idol** 04/12/15 Austin, TX Moto GP 04/18/15 Live Oak, FL Wanee Festival 04/21/15 Austin, TX **private show** 04/25/15 Palm Beach, FL The Breakers **private show** 05/02/15 Concord, NC Carolina Rebellion 05/29/15 Sioux Falls, SD W.H.Lyon Fairgrounds 06/05/15 Temecula, CA Pechanga Resort **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/06/15 Lincoln, CA Thunder Valley Casino **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/09/15 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/10/15 Del Mar, CA San Diego County Fair **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/12/15 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theater **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/13/15 Indio, CA Fantasy Springs Resort **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/14/15 Scottsdale, AZ Talking Stick Resort **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/16/15 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Amphitheater **P Frampton sick** 06/18/15 Kansas City, MO Starlight Theatre **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/20/15 Welch, MN Treasure Island Resort **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/23/15 Lewiston, NY Tuesday in the Park **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/25/15 Vienna, VA Wolf Trap **w/ Peter Frampton** 06/26/15 Joliet, IL Memorial Stadium **Taste of Joliet** 06/27/15 Portland, ME Maine State Pier **w/ Peter Frampton** 07/11/15 Canandaigua, NY Marvin Sands Arts Center **w/ Peter Frampton** 07/12/15 Clarkston, MI DTE Energy Music Theater **w/ Peter Frampton** 07/19/15 Solana Beach, CA Belly Up Tavern **private show** 07/19/15 Solana Beach, CA Belly Up Tavern 07/24/15 Coralville, IA RAGBRAI 07/28/15 Bethlehem, PA Sands Event Center **w/ Peter Frampton** 07/29/15 Huntingdon, NY The Paramount **w/ Peter Frampton** 07/31/15 Atlantic City, NJ Tropicana Casino **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/01/15 Boston, MA Blue Hills Bank Pavilion **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/02/15 Mashantucket, CT Foxwoods Resort **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/05/15 Toronto, ONT, Canada Molson Amphitheater **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/08/15 Columbus, OH Celeste Center, State Fair **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/09/15 Huber Heights, OH Music Center **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/11/15 Newport News, VA Ferguson Center **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/12/15 Cary, NC Regency Park **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/14/15 Biloxi, MS Beau Rivage Resort **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/15/15 Peachtree City, GA Frederick Brown Jr Amph **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/16/15 Nashville, TN Ascend Amphitheater **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/21/15 Tucson, AZ Anselmo Valencia Amph **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/22/15 Las Vegas, NV Joint, Hard Rock Casino **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/24/15 Lancaster, CA Antelope Valley F'grounds **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/25/15 Livermore, CA Wente Vineyards **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/27/15 Portland, OR Oregon Zoo Amphitheater **w/ Peter Frampton** 08/28/15 Redmond, WA Marymore Park 08/29/15 Chicago, IL Wrigley Field **with Foo Fighters** 09/04/15 Royal Oak, MI Arts Eats & Beats Fest 09/06/15 Elkhorn, WI Walworth County Fair 09/11/15 Blackfoot, ID Eastern ID State Fair 09/12/15 Madera, CA Madera District Fair 09/17/15 Spokane, WA Spokane Co Interstate Fair 09/19/15 Sunbury, PA Spyglass Ridge Winery 09/20/15 Silver Spring, MD The Fillmore 09/22/15 Glenside, PA Keswick Theatre 09/23/15 Red Bank, NJ Count Basie 09/25/15 Staten Island, NY St George Theatre 09/26/15 Port Chester, NY Capitol Theatre 10/22/15 Hollywood, FL Hard Rock Live 10/23/15 Clearwater, FL Capitol Theatre 10/24/15 Orlando, FL downtown 11/06/15 Austin, TX Fun Fun Fun Fest 10 11/07/15 Dallas, TX Bomb Factory 11/20/15 Omaha, NE Baxter Arena 11/21/15 Rockford, IL Coronado 11/22/15 Terre Haute, IN ISU Hulman Center 11/27/15 San Antonio, TX Majestic Theatre 11/28/15 Clarenton, LA Cypress Bayou Pavilion 11/29/15 Houston, TX House of Blues 12/15/15 Solana Beach, CA Belly Up 12/16/15 Riverside, CA Fox Perf Arts Center 12/18/15 Napa, CA Uptown Theatre 12/19/15 Stateline, NV Harrahs 12/20/15 San Jose, CA City National Civic *2016* 02/08/16 Orlando, FL Orange Co. Conv Center **private show** 02/19/16 ? Minneapolis, MN **private show** 02/21/16 Minneapolis, MN TFC Bank Stadium **NHL Winter Classic** 03/05/16 Plant City, FL Strawberry Fest 03/08/16 Nashville, TN Grand Ole Opry **CMT Crossroads recording w/ Jennifer Nettles** 03/24/16 San Francisco, CA KFOG radio 03/25/16 Seattle, WA Neptune Theatre **private show, Mike McCready 50th b/day** 03/28/16 Los Angeles, CA KLOS radio 03/29/16 Los Angeles, CA **radio w/Nikki Sixx** 04/01/16 Chicago, IL Metro **album launch show** 04/03/16 Orlando, FL **private show** 04/05/16 New York, NY iHeart Radio Theater 07/04/16 New York, NY Rockerfeller Plaza **Today Show** 04/08/16 Brooklyn, NY Barclays Center **Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Induction** 04/10/16 Astoria , NY Melrose Ballroom **Front and Center taping** 04/16/16 Long Beach, CA Long Beach Arena **Long Beach Grand Prix** 04/18/16 Los Angeles, CA Red Studios **DirectTV taping** 04/22/16 Calgary, AB, Canada Deerfoot Inn & Casino 04/23/16 Enoch, AB, Canada River Cree Casino 04/25/16 Wenatchee, WA Town Toyota Center 04/30/16 Valdosta, GA Wild Adventures Theme Park 05/03/16 New York, NY Irving Plaza **Live Nation Concert Day, w/ Joan Jett, DJ Wiz & Snoop Dogg, Dierks Bentley. Shaun Pelton (SNL band) on drums for CT, 3 song set** 05/06/16 Cleveland, OH Rock & Roll Hall of Fame 06/04/16 Syracuse, NY Taste of Syracuse 06/05/16 Chula Vista, CA Sleep Train Amphitheater **91x X-Fest** 06/06/16 La Jolla, CA Private Residence **private charity show 06/08/16 Nashville, TN Music Row **CMT Awards, one song outdoor performance with Billy Ray Cyrus** 06/09/16 Plymouth, MN Hilde Performance Center 06/11/16 Dubuque, IA America's River Festival 06/17/16 Champaign, IL Grange Grove at Memorial Stadium 06/18/16 Sioux City, IA Hard Rock Hotel 06/25/16 Hot Springs, AR Magic Springs & Crystal Falls, Timberwood Amph 06/29/16 Jackson Hole, WY Snake River Ranch **private show** 07/04/16 Fort Bragg, NC Fort Bragg 4th of July Celebration 07/07/16 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/08/16 Traverse City, MI National Cherry Festival 07/13/16 Mt Pleasant, MI Soaring Eagle Casino **w/Hollywood Vampires 07/14/16 Clarkston, MI DTE Energy Music Theater **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/16/16 Maryland Heights, MO Hollywood Casino Amph **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/17/16 Noblesville, IN Klipsch Music Center **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/19/16 Chicago, IL FirstMerit Bank Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/21/16 Hickory, PA First Niagara Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/22/16 Cincinnatti, OH Riverbend Music Center **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/24/16 Mansfield, MA Xfinity Center **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/25/16 Wallingford, CT Oakdale Theatre **w/ Joan Jett** 07/27/16 Darien Center, NY Perf Arts Center **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/28/16 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Theater **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/30/16 Bethel, NY Center for the Arts **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 07/31/16 Camden, NJ BB&T Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/04/16 Wausau, WI Wisconsin Valley Fair 08/05/16 New Buffalo, MI Four Winds Casino 08/09/16 Sturgis, SD Buffalo Chip 08/11/16 Roseburg, OR Douglas County Fair 08/13/16 Lincoln, CA Thunder Valley Resort **w/ Joan Jett** 08/15/16 Kansas City, MO Starlight Theatre **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/16/16 Des Moines, IA Iowa State Fair 08/18/16 Dallas, TX Gexa Energy Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/19/16 Woodlands, TX Mitchell Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/21/16 Phoenix, AZ Ak-Chin Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/23/16 Los Angeles, CA The Forum **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/24/16 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/26/16 Auburn, WA White River Amph. **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/27/16 Ridgefield, WA Sunlight Supply Amph. **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 08/29/16 Salt Lake City, UT USANA Amphitheater **w/ Joan Jett** 08/30/16 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/04/16 Wauseon, OH Fulton County Fair 09/07/16 Cleveland, OH Public Auditorium **private show** 09/08/16 Saratoga Springs, NY Perf Arts Center **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/10/16 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/11/16 Bristow, VA Jiffy Lube Live **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/13/16 Virginia Beach, VA Amphitheater **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/14/16 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amph. **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/16/16 Charlotte, NC PNC Music Pavilion **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/17/16 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amph **w/ Joan Jett** 09/19/16 Nashville, TN Ascend Amphitheatre **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/20/16 Pelham, AL Oak Mountain Amph. **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/22/16 Tampa FL MIDFLORIDA CreditUnion Amph **w/Heart,Joan Jett 09/23/16 West Palm Beach, FL Perfect Vodka Amph. **w/ Heart,Joan Jett** 09/25/16 Manchester, NH New England 300 NASCAR pre-race show 09/29/16 Greeneville, TN Niswonger Perf Arts Center 10/01/16 Louisville, KY Louder Than Life Festival 10/12/16 Phoenix, AZ Arizona State Fair 10/20/16 Austin, TX Brazos Hall **private show** 10/22/16 Springfield, MO O'Reilly Family Event Center **cancelled** 11/01/16 Ridgefield, CT Ridgefield Playhouse 11/03/16 Jim Thorpe, PA Penn's Peak 11/04/16 Roanoke, VA Berglund Perf Arts Theater 11/05/16 Louisville, KY Mercury Ballroom **private show** 11/11/16 Tokyo, Japan Classic Rock Awards Tokyo 11/13/16 Osaka, Japan Piloti Hall 11/15/16 Nagoya, Japan Diamond Hall 11/16/16 Tokyo, Japan Studio Coast 12/08/16 Nashville, TN City Winery **private show** 12/10/16 Chicago, IL Arie Crown Theater **private show** 12/31/16 Las Vegas, NV The Foundry at SLS *2017* 01/13/17 Lake Charles, LA Golden Nugget 01/14/17 Fort Walton Beach, FL 30A Songwriter Festival 02/09/17 Peoria, IL Limelight Eventplex 02/10/17 Harris, MI Island Resort & Casino 02/11/17 Harris, MI Island Resort & Casino 02/15/17 Ocho Rios, Jamaica The 80's Cruise 02/24/17 Indio, CA Riverside County Fair 03/04/17 Walnut Creek, CA Rock the CASA 03/10/17 Milwaukee, WI UW MKE Panther Arena 03/11/17 Waukegan, IL Genessee Theater 03/17/17 Cancun, Mexico Moon Palace Hotel 03/18/17 Cancun, Mexico Moon Palace Hotel 03/24/17 Windsor, ONT, Canada Coliseum at Caesars 03/25/17 Toledo, OH University of Ohio 04/28/17 Laughlin, NV Edgewater E Center 04/29/17 Sparks, NV Nugget Resort Casino 06/23/17 Vitoria-Gasteiz, Spain Azkena Rock Festival 06/25/17 Hinwil, Switzerland Rock the Ring Hinwil 07/11/17 Syracuse, NY Lakeview Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/13/17 Camden, NJ BB&T Pavilion **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/14/17 Bethel, NY Center for the Arts **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/15/17 Hershey, PA Giant Center **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/17/17 Boston, MA Blue Hills Bank Pavilion **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/18/17 Saratoga Springs, NY Performing Arts Center **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/20/17 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Theater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/21/17 Darien Center, NY Performing Arts Center **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/22/17 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/25/17 Bristow, VA Jiffy Lube Live **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/26/17 Virginia Beach, VA Amphitheatre **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/28/17 Nashville, TN Ascend Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 07/30/17 Pelham, AL Oak Mtn Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/01/17 West Palm Beach, FL Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/02/17 Tampa, FL Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/05/17 Charlotte, NC PNC Music Pavilion **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/06/17 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amph. **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/08/17 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/09/17 Chicago, IL Northerly Island **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/11/17 Clarkston, MI DTE Energy Music Theater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/12/17 Burgettstown, PA KeyBank Pavilion **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/13/17 Noblesville, IN Klipsch Music Center **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/15/17 Kansas City, MO Starlight Theatre **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/16/17 Maryland Heights, MO Hollywood Casino Amph. **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/19/17 Woodlands, TX Mitchell Pavilion **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/20/17 Del Valle, TX austin360 Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/23/17 Albuquerque, NM Isleta Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/24/17 Phoenix, AZ Ak-Chin Pavilion **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/26/17 Salt Lake City, UT USANA Amphitheare **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 08/29/17 Chula Vista, CA Sleep Train Amphitheater **w/Foreigner 08/30/17 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre **w/Foreigner 09/01/17 Marysville, CA Toyota Amphitheater **w/Foreigner 09/02/17 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre **w/Foreigner 09/04/17 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 09/08/17 Ridgefield, WA Sunlight Amphitheater **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 09/09/17 Auburn, WA White River Amphitheatre **w/Foreigner, Jason Bonhams LedZepp Exp. 09/16/17 Deadwood, SD Deadwood Jam 09/21/17 Winnipeg, MB MTS Centre **w/Nickelback** 09/23/17 Saskatoon SK Sasktel Sports Centre **w/Nickelback** 09/26/17 Calgary, AB Scotiabank Saddledome **w/Nickelback** 09/28/17 Edmonton, AB Rogers Place **w/Nickelback** 10/01/17 Vancouver, BC, Canada Rogers Arena **w/Nickelback** 2018 September 18, 2018 Northern Quest Resort & Casino, Airway Heights, WA (supporting Joan Jett & The Blackhearts)